Emerlad Deception
by moonlightbaby
Summary: When the Li clan steals the Clow cards from Sakura, she goes off to China desquised as a helpless girl to take back what is hers. There she meets for the first time Prince Shoran. As each day passes she finds it harder to complete her mission and Shoran
1. The Deception

Emerald Deception   
By: moonlightbaby58  
e-mail: moonlightbaby58@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: All rights and reserves go to Clamp.  
  
As I step out of the airport I place the Storm card back in to my bag. The rain beats against my face and eyes. The weather is gray. Perfectly fitting my mood. I will have my revenge on the Li clan. They took what is rightfully mine. The ancient cards of Clow Reed known as the Clow Cards with magical powers. I was hand chosen by him to be his successor. They messed with the wrong card mistress! I spent two years capturing those cards! Two years risking my life, my family and friends lives as well. My father is dead because of those cards and my brother might as well be dead to me because of those cards.  
  
How dare some clan in China come into my home and steal MY cards. Claiming to be direct decedents of Clow Reed. I don't care who they are I will receive my cards! My revenge is simple I will take the cards back with me to Japan and transform them into Sakura cards. Never having to deal with the Li clan again. I will not hurt them. I really am a good nature person but don't piss me off. Stealing my cards that I bleed for is one of those ways to set off my temper.  
  
I've researched as much as I could before arriving here in China. The Clow cards are somewhere in the Li mansion where the ruler of the clan lives. A middle aged woman and her five children are the royal family if you will. I duck behind an ally and pull out my Sakura cards. They were once Clow cards but I transformed them under their new mistress bounding them to me till my death, each card will protect me if I become in any danger. That is my greatest mission to take back the Clow cards and turn them into Sakura cards as well. Of the 52 cards I only have 11. The Light, The Fly, The Snow, The Lock, The Create, The Erase, The Shield, The Storm, The Illusion, The Dream, and my most faithful card that has been with me from the beginning The Windy card.   
  
I sit down on the sidewalk I place the cards in front of me. I pick up Shield. "Shield Protect me from any magic that will reveal my aura! Protect my mind from being read and protect me from any mortal blows! There is a faint blue light that surrounds me then disappears. I place that card down and then pick up create. "Create I command you to altar my appearances slightly so that I do not look like the Clow mistress, but a helpless girl!" I feel my hair grow. When Create is done my hair reaches my knees. My nice clothes are changed to jeans and a raggedy t-shirt. "Illusion create an Illusion of an doctor begging the Li family to take me in!"   
  
Before me I see the Illusion card turn into a doctor. I pick the remaining of my cards and speak to them. "My precious cards our mission is of great importance it will take all of you to help me take back the 41 other cards. I know I can count on you. Just know that this is serious!" I wrap them in purple silk ever since the Clow book that was stolen from me. I leave only Illusion out, who walks like an old man beside me. We walk the rest of the way in the rain quickly and swiftly.  
  
This is the most important part of the mission I have to get these people to take me in! My carefully laid out plan will fail other wise. We finally reach the door. Illusion knocks on it lightly. After a minute a middle-aged woman comes to the door. "Hello may I help you?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Yes, Honorable one. I'm doctor Hyde this young girl seems to be in a little trouble. She was in a terrible car accident and now has amnesia. We don't know her identity so there is are no relatives whom we could entrust her to. She only speaks a few words in Chinese. This is the only household I knew of that spoke Japanese to bring her to! Please Honorable one will you take care of her. I don't know what we will do with her if you say no." Illusion pleaded.  
  
"Of course I'll take her in! Come in, come in!" The regal woman encouraged. She led them to the pallor. "Is there any thing we can do to help her with her memory?" She asked.  
  
"Other then giving her a good home and patience, no!" The holographic doctor replied.  
  
"Very well then. It will be nice to have a young daughter again. All of my daughters are in their twenties. I have a son her age. He's 18. I've done my duty to the Li clan I've birth and raised five children and the future leader of the clan the best I could." The woman sighed.  
  
"I hate to look as if I am dropping off a burden but I really have to get back to the hospital but were swamped back there." The doctor fidgeted.  
  
"No problem at all! I'll show you to the door." They left leaving Sakura alone. Sakura looked around her and began to feel a little out of place. The mansion was more like a castle. All of the beautiful ornate things awed and amazed the Clow mistress. When Leran arrived again she smiled at the awe written over Sakura's face.   
  
"This is your home now dear. We'll try to make you feel as much at home as possible. I know your going to like it here. I don't know if the doctor explained it to you, but my family and I are powerful magicians. That's why there are no servants in this house other then the family advisor Wei and you won't be seeing much of him either. There simply is no need for servants. We simply wave our hand and a feast is on the table. A few simple words and the house is spotless. I just thought I'd let you know because it looks as if you could be staying here a while. Most normal people freak out when they see such things. I want you to feel more then welcomed so I thought to warn you." The woman smiled.  
  
Sakura just looked at the ground and mumbled a thank you. Already she could tell this was going to be harder then it looked. She was already feeling guilty that she was using these people to achieve her goal of getting her cards. But it was these people who came into her house and stole her Clow book. She must remain ruthless; it was this family that the order came to steal the cards from her.  
  
"Would you like something to eat?" Leran asked.  
  
"No thank you. I already ate I would just like to take a bath and get some rest it's been a LONG week. Sakura mumbled.   
  
Leran smiled and replied. "Very well then I'll take you to your room. Follow me. Tomorrow, I'll send my daughters to help dress you and show you the way to the dinning hall. I kept all of my daughter's clothes that were in good condition so you'll have a closet full of clothes that you are more then welcomed to keep. You are a bit smaller then my daughters but I'm sure you'll find plenty to wear. I warn you they can be energetic. Here we are. This shall be your bedroom. Sleep tight dear. Your own bathroom is that door by the fireplace, you should find everything you need for a shower. Nightgowns and some clothes are in that closet over there." Leran said as she opened the door and let Sakura in and left as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Sakura let out a sigh. She then ran to the window and opened it. Within a minute The Illusion card returned. It was wet but there was no damage done to it because all of the Clow and Sakura cards were protected by magic from any physical damage done to the card. She wrapped it in silk along with the other cards. She put them under her pillow. She immediately went into the shower. She had it as hot as her skin could stand. She just let it wash all over her as washing away her troubles. She let her head fall on the showers side. The first part of her plan was done now all she needed to do is find the location of the Clow cards, retrieve them, turn them into Sakura cards, and escape Japan alive. She turned off the water and got out. She found one of the nightgowns hanging in the closet. She grabbed one and put it on. It was then that the stress of the day took its toll. Sakura laid down in the bed and quickly fell to sleep. "Tomorrow I'll contact Kero telling him of my success!" Sakura mumbled as she lost the battle to sleep.  
  



	2. The Day we meet

"Are you sure? Her and Shoran are meant to be together?" Sakura gently woke to unfamiliar voices around her.   
  
"Uh what? Where am I?" Sakura asked sleepily as she awakened to the world around her.  
  
"Oh wow she's so pretty!"  
  
"Look at her eyes! I told you Shoran and her are meant to be together! She has such pretty emerald eyes!"  
  
"Yep, Shoran is going to fall head over heels for her!"  
  
Sakura looked up to see four girls in their twenties. Each with auburn hair, amber eyes, and pale skinned all about the same height and all equally beautiful. "Hello! Were the Li sisters! "I'm the eldest of the Li children. You can call me Fuutie!"  
  
"I'm the second eldest I'm Shiefa!" Another girl chimed.  
  
"I'm Fanran!" Another one giggled.  
  
"And I'm the baby girl Femei! We have a little brother named Shoran! You'll meet him at breakfast!" The last girl bubbled.  
  
"Pleased to meet you all!" Sakura greeted.   
  
"Come now! Lets get you dressed! I'm dying to present you to Shoran." Fuutie sang.  
  
"We already picked out an outfit for you! It's great to have a little sister again! That we can dress up! Not that your that little I mean you look like a young adult! But your still un married and a teenager! I mean were not married, yet anyway ourselves. Were all about to be engaged today." Sakura sweat dropped at Femei as she continued to talk.   
  
The girls helped Sakura get dressed. They dressed her in an everyday kimono. It was pink. The sash was green and embroiled with Sakura blossoms. They did her make up in soft pinks and her now long hair was let down with a few cherry blossoms pinned in it. When they were finished getting her ready for the day they led her down to the breakfast table.   
  
"Oh there they are!" Leran sang to Shoran.  
  
From the first time their eyes meet they sealed their fates in the stars. Never on her life had Sakura meet such a handsome young man. Once she saw Shoran at first sight she was immediately attracted to him. His messily auburn hair like his sisters and beautiful chestnut colored eyes. He looked as if he worked out because his muscles rippled. He had a dark and mysterious look to him that made all girls swoon to him.  
  
Shoran slowly looked up to see this girl that had stirred such a commotion in their lives. He had seen many a pretty girls before but none quite as lovely. He kept his usual cold expression but inside he was awe struck by her beauty. Beautiful long brown hair, perfectly curved body, a honey glow skin tone, but what awe struck Shoran the most was her eyes. Those eyes that sparkled like Emeralds in the sun. He pretended not to be impressed.   
  
The girls took their seats. Sakura was seated in front of Shoran. Through out the meal Sakura stole an occasional glance at Shoran and Shoran seemed to be just as curious about the new guest as well. Sakura how ever was in a total conflict with her emotions. What am I doing? This is the enemy it could have been this very person named Shoran that stole the cards from me, and I'm sitting here crushing on his looks. But look at him he is so cute! Ahh I need to stop this!!!! Sakura was grateful for Femei's interruption to her thoughts.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I've got it!!!!" Everyone sweat dropped as they looked at Femei. "You don't remember your name right and no one knows it either right?" She asked directing her question to Sakura.  
  
Sakura only nodded her response. "Well I was just thinking what are we going to call you. And it was like a struck of genius as I looked at the flowers in the vase on the table! Do you know what they're called?" Femei bubbled.  
  
Sakura again only shook her head. "Their called Sakura blossoms! That's what we'll call you! Sakura!" Femei beamed!  
  
It took all of Sakura's self control not to let her jaw drop. "You… You want to call me Sakura blossom?" Sakura asked in total disbelief.  
  
"Yeah it's perfect!" Fuutie agreed.  
  
"Do you wish to be called Sakura?" Leran asked her.  
  
"Yes, it's a beautiful name I feel very honored to be called that." Sakura stumbled. Through out the whole scene Shoran just raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Well with that taken care of, I hate to do this to you Sakura but I have to take my girls out to a season." She began to explain what a "Season" was when Sakura gave her a puzzled look. "All of my daughters are of age to be married and today I have to go to sign them up for a courting and engagement season. The actual season doesn't start for another month. But Shoran will stay with you and show you around the house and gardens. We won't be back till late tonight maybe even tomorrow. I hope you can forgive me for this."   
  
"Of course you have to do what you have to do! I don't wish to be a burden. Don't worry about me at all I'm sure Shoran and I will have a wonderful time today." Sakura giggled.   
  
"Don't let Shoran full you! He outs on this big dog look but he is actually the very thing his name is nothing more then a "little wolf." Femei chuckled as Shoran shot her a deathly glare. Sakura just giggled at the bickering siblings. She silently thought to herself that they reminded her very much of her own brother Torii at home. With a sudden mention of his name Sakura's heart ached. She didn't see Torii all that often any more. The memory was too painful she didn't let her self think of that one night with the capture of the Fire card. She refused to think about it. The time for tears had long since passed away with her father.  
  
The rest of the meal was Femei talking about how much her and Sakura were going to do and how much fun she was planning on having before she was to be married. She had explained to Sakura that all of her sisters and her had always dreamed of having the same wedding day and that is why Fuutie and Shiefa had decided to wait so long to get married.  
  
"Everyone is excused now!" Leran ordered. She waved her hand and everything from breakfast had been erased. She then said a few words then all four of her daughters were dressed fashionably and beautifully, as was Leran herself. "We really have to be going. Shoran you take care of Sakura and entertain her! I know you will not disgrace your mother and make Sakura feel very welcomed. Goodbye Sakura I truly am sorry we have to do this but I promise that as soon as we get back we'll go shopping and spend lots of time together. Goodbye darlings. Girls lets go!" The Li family girls exited the dinning room leaving Shoran and Sakura alone.  
  
The silence that was between them was deafening and unbearable to Sakura. Not knowing what to do she just sat their looking at Shoran. Finally after over five minutes Shoran broke the silence.  
  
"So what would you like to do first?" Shoran asked emotionless.  
  
"How bout we see the gardens! I don't know why but I seem to have a strange connection to them maybe I might remember something from them." Sakura suggested.  
  
"This way then." Shoran commanded. As soon as they walked out of the house Sakura blinked several times as they ventured out into the sunlight. It was very bright out side and it hurt to look at the sun. The garden was beautiful though. They walked around for the first half of the mourning. They stopped to rest at midday by a field of Sakura blossoms.  
  
"They are very beautiful, your family seems quite taken by them!" Sakura exclaimed referring to the trees.  
  
"Yes." Shoran replied simply. "They seem to be quite taken with you as well. Mother claims she has not seen such a lovely girl in a while. And my sisters seem eagerly to take you under their wings. They say that they can not wait for the ball so that they can dress to up."   
  
"And what do you say?" Sakura whispered. With those words the air seemed to become very heavy. Shoran seemed to be taken back by her question. But finally answered with.  
  
"I say nothing." He then began to walk away.  
  
"Where are you going to?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Back to the house. Are you coming?" Shoran asked over his shoulder. Sakura ran after him with no reply.  
  
  
When they returned to the house it was already past 2:00. "What would you like to eat?" Shoran asked. What had happened between them earlier was now put behind them.  
  
"Actually I'm not hungry?" Sakura replied.  
  
"WHAT would you like to eat?" Shoran growled.  
  
"I SAID I'm not hungry! Thank you." Sakura yelled back.  
  
"Ying Fa, you either tell me what you would like or I will force you to eat what ever I feel like preparing!" Shoran howled in frustration.  
  
Sakura was not going to be bullied around by this arrogant prince. She turned on her heels and was going to go to her room. She was surprised when Shoran grabbed her arm and brought her to him.  
  
"I will remind you that you are in my home. You have not eaten since this mourning and it is already late in the afternoon. You need to eat. Not long ago you were in a terrible accident and you need your strength to heal. Now please tell me what you would like?" Shoran said through clenched teeth trying to control his rage.  
  
Sakura just glared at him. "Your such a bully! And you're hurting me." Sakura mumbled. Shoran let her go.  
  
"You WILL eat even if I have to force feed you!" Shoran challenged.  
  
"I do as I please. I am a grown woman. This past week I've been through more shit then you can imagine! My memory is gone and it's not out of defiance that I not tell what I want to eat it is because I don't know! And if you were truly worried about my wounds from the accident you wouldn't inflict new ones on me either!" Sakura sobbed. Tears of anger and frustration feel down her eyes. She may have put on an act about the memory thing but it hurt so much that someone would treat her like that only once before had someone treat her like that and he had walked out of her life forever. Shoran acting like that brought back all of those painful memories.  
  
Suddenly Shorans face was lost to emotion. No one in his entire life had just yelled at him like that! Not even his sisters when they bickered. He was suddenly filled very deeply with remorse. The girl was right. Here she was trying to figure out who she was a grown girl about his age who had no clue to her past and identity. "I am truly sorry Ying Fa! I meant no harm. And as for my temper I hardly ever lose it like that. I am truly sorry, and I hope you can forgive me." Shoran apologized.  
  
Sakura hiccuped. "I do not wish for you to prepare me anything. Please I am not hungry. But I promise you I will eat a big dinner to make up for it." Sakura compromised.  
  
"I would prefer that you eat now… but I guess it will do." Shoran gave in. Shoran Li was a stubborn young man and hardly ever gave in but between the tears he had made her cry and wanting to make up for the way he had just behaved he gave into her compromise.   
  
"You mentioned a ball earlier! What was that about?" Sakura asked.  
  
"After my sisters are engaged in a 3 month's time there will be a ball to celebrate the news of their engagements. You will of course attend the ball!" Shoran added.  
  
"HOE! I don't know how to dance!" Sakura gasped.  
  
Shoran smirked. "Then you must learn Ying Fa !" Shoran led her to the ballroom. He started a CD and held out his hand.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked to his outstretched hand.  
  
"I shall teach you to dance Ying Fa ."  
  
"Oh." Sakura replied as she took his hand. He placed her other hand on his shoulder and then placed his own hand on her waist. Being so close to Shoran sent a shiver down her spine. "Why do you insist on calling me Fa Ling?" Sakura questioned.  
  
"Ying Fa just means Sakura blossom in Chinese." Shoran answered.  
  
Sakura giggled as they swayed to the music. "Does your name really mean little wolf?"   
  
"Yes"   
  
Sakura chuckled. "What a cute name. You remind me of a wolf."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"Because you have this personality that is cunning. You keep to your self as a lone wolf. So if your nick name for me is Ying Fa, then mine for you shall be lone wolf." Sakura sang as she snuggled closer to Shoran. Her eyes drifting close.  
  
"Lone wolf." Shoran whispered as if testing the name.  
  
"Do as you please Ying Fa. But let us keep the nicknames to our selves. Kinda like are own personal secret.  
  
"Are own special secret." Sakura whispered. Suddenly she fell asleep cradled in Shorans arm.  
  
Shoran looked down at her and smiled. She defiantly has spirit I give her that, and beauty that none can compare. Shoran thought to him self. He gently picked her up and carried her to the living room. He sat her down on the couch. He wrapped her in a blanket. Shoran fully stole a glance at her. In her peaceful slumber she looked like an angel. An angel that could do no wrong.  
  
  
When Sakura awoke you heard rustling in the kitchen. She crept around the corner and found Shoran cooking. She smiled and looked at him. He was quite handsome she edmited to herself. He looked so cute in a chef's hat. She giggled as she stood in the doorway. Shoran looked up at her and smiled. "Kamii Sami he's so hot when he smiles.  
  
Sakura caught herself off guard as she walked up to him and said. "You should smile more often you look so adorable when you do."   
  
Shoran smiled again. "And in your sleep you don't look half bad yourself." Shoran chuckled.  
  
Sakura only blushed as her response. "I thought your family doesn't cook?"  
  
"They don't I do. I seem to be good at it. I don't mind cooking it's the cleaning part that gets me. But that's easy now that I've learned how to use my powers." Shoran dazed. He was lost in the depths of her eyes. Somehow he wanted to stay this way forever.  
  
"What exactly can you and your family do?" Sakura asked.  
  
"My mother and I can create thing and command the basic forces of nature. Fuutie can read minds, Shiefa can command the Earth to grow anything, Fanran has the power to heal, and Femei can sense things. She has one of the most powerful magic's and the most difficult to deal with."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She can tell when a person is going to be born, die, or when a couple is meant to be together. Her magic is strong and she is never ever wrong." Shoran whispered.  
  
Sakura smiled. "What are you making?" Sakura asked changing the subject.  
  
"I won't tell you to you eat this." Shoran commanded as he waved his hand and there was a bowl of rice and chicken. "Let's not argue again about you eating."   
  
Sakura took the bowl and began to eat. She didn't want to fight with Shoran. She was thoroughly enjoying herself. Why does my heartache so much of the thought of leaving this place… leaving Shoran? Sakura thought. I have a mission to fulfill and nothing can come between that, not even my emotions, my very soul.   
  
Shoran looked up at Sakura and could tell she was deep in thought about something and seemed to be sadden by it. "What are you thinking about?" Shoran asked.  
  
Sakura blushed and only replied nothing. Shoran knew it was not nothing but did not pry into her personal business.  
  
"You done with your dinner?"  
  
"Yes! It was very good thank you."  
  
"Well then we can have eat all the yummy deserts I've made!" Shoran replied.  
  
  
It was midnight when Leran and the girls came home beat from all the commotion in town. She had expected Shoran and Sakura to be asleep. But she and the girls found them laughing and throwing pillows in the living room. Leran stood in hidden in the doorway with her mouth agape.   
  
Femei pointed out! "My gods! That's a first Shoran PLAYING!"  
  
Leran and the girls walked in the room. Shoran and Sakura looked at them. They   
both dropped their pillows. "Hello mother." Shoran greeted with a blush. Leran  
could not help gut smile at her son.  
  
"Shouldn't you two be in bed?" She pretended to reprimand them.  
  
"Yes I'm sorry mother I… I mean we shall go now. Come Sakura I'll walk you to   
your room!" Shoran offered.  
  
Sakura nodded her head. They both picked up the pillows and ran out of the room  
smiling. "Good night! They snickered as they went up stairs.  
  
*********************  
  
Well that ends my story for now but I will have chapter three out very shortly! Please read and review!  
  



	3. A Change of Heart

Emerald Deception  
Chapter 3: A Change of Heart  
By: Moonlightbaby58  
e-mail: moonlightbaby58@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: All rights and reserves go to Clamp  
AN: I put up the first two chapters of this story today and within hours I had tons of feedback of readers reviewing wanting more. On my first story I only received 3 reviews but between The Emotion Card and Emerald Deception I am very humbled at your praises. Yes there will be two more sequels to the Emotion card. And I am 1/3 done with this story. Thank you to all that reviewed my story. I'm very sorry about my mis-spelling. I'm the worse speller in the World. I will try to be extra careful on this chapter. Well I'll get to the good part of the page the continuation of Emerald Deception.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
I sigh against the door as Shoran and I depart for the night. "To bad he's the enemy, he's such a nice guy! We could have been great friends." I whisper to myself. I walk to my dresser and pull out a nightgown I change into it. I turn off the light and snuggle into the sheets. I was so near to sleep when I suddenly thought about Kero would have loved Shoran's cooking.  
  
I bolt from the bed. "Oh my gosh Kero! I totally forgot to report on my mission. "Oh, Kero's probably having kittens! I reach under my pillow and grab the Create card. "Create! I command you to open a communication link to Kero and fast!" I mutter the last part. I prepare for the worst.  
  
"Sakura! Where have you been?" I look into the smoke filled image of Kero and Madison that Create has made.  
  
"Hi Kero! Hi Madison! How you been?" I ask in that cute voice of mine, ignoring Kero's question.  
  
"Look here little girl! You are the Clow mistress. Your on one of your most important missions, you can't be messing around!"  
  
"Oh Kero, leave her alone! I'm sure she hasn't had time nor the privacy to contact us till now. Right Sakura?" Madison bubbled.  
  
"That's right Madison! Well the first part of my mission is complete. Now all I need to do is gain the Li's trust to get one of them to tell me where the Clow cards are, I then will take them back and I'll be home in no time. Give me about three to four months!"  
  
"Do you really think they'll tell you where the Clow cards are?" Madison questioned.  
  
"They have taken me in as an adopted daughter. Yes I think so. And once they do I'll be home in twenty four hours!" I reply.  
  
"Good work Sakura! I knew I could count on you!" Kero cheered.  
  
I smile. "You take care Sakura. Try and stay out of trouble! Okay?" Madison suggested.  
  
"Yeah Sakura Expect the un-expected." Kero recited his famous phrase to her.  
  
"I always do Kero!" They disappear as the connection closes. Create returns to it's card form and settles in my lap. I wrap it in the silk with the others and place it under my pillow. I then try to settle to sleep all over again.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
I've always been considered to be a happy person. Care free, and a smile on my face where ever I go. But usually it's just an act so that no one will see how truly unhappy I really am. But for the first time in a long time I am divinely happy. I've been here for a month already; I have yet to locate the Clow cards. But Femei and I are close friends. She plays the role of Madison for me here in Hong Kong. And Syaoran… my beloved lone wolf. How much he has come to mean to me.  
  
He is such a dear friend to me. It's hurting and deceiving him that makes my mission the hardest. But I must stop at nothing. My very honor is at stake here. Oh how my heart aches to know that this new found happiness of mine is not to last. Having no family. I don't mean to but I think again of the capture of the fire card. The tears still fresh with the memory of my once happy family. But I must remain cold and heartless I am on a mission and I must fulfill it! I only deceive the Li family because they deceived me.  
  
I'm at war with my self! My emotions beg me not to this, and my sense of duty commands that I complete my task. I have no choice my destiny, as the Clow mistress is far more important then any silly emotion as guilt and regret. I can't help but wonder why Clow Reed played such a horrible joke on me, by making me the Clow mistress. I look in the mirror and see someone I don't want to see. A con artist pretending to have lost her memory only to achieve her own desires.  
  
I'm a horrible person but I am the Clow mistress and a Clow mistress needs her Clow cards. And if they have been stolen it means that by any means possible she must re-capture them from the enemy. As much as it hurts to edmit it, and no matter how wonderful the Li's have been to me, they gave the order to steal my cards! If they knew I was the Clow mistress they would not be so hospitable. Oh how the Clow cards have changed me! I used to be such a kind, warm person! And now I am a cold, heartless witch! I am not proud of the person I have become. But in the end, Kero, the Clow cards, Clow Reed, and Yue himself decided that the protection of the Clow cards rest on my shoulders.  
  
Seeing a world without love could make a person relentless and even if it means sacrificing my own sense of love and happiness for a world to remain the way it is, filled with love and hope, then so be it. It is my fate. A destiny I can not deny!  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Later that night…  
  
Femei sits on my bed chatting away as usual. "I'm going to miss you Sakura when we leave tomorrow for the "Season"! I mean a whole two weeks without these little chats of ours."  
  
"Yes, I know what you mean, I don't know what I am going to do with out you." I smile truly meaning what I say.  
  
"Oh, you'll do just fine doll! You'll have a handsome prince to keep you company." Femei giggles.  
  
I giggle with her and reply. "Yes, but there are things that I can't tell Syaoran-kun. For obvious reasons."  
  
"I don't see why! You're in love with him!" Femei said absent-mindedly.  
  
At first I am in shock I didn't know what to say and when I did find my voice to speak it came out in stutters. "Femei… I don't love… Syaoran-kun… he's just a…"  
  
"Friend" Femei finishes. She gives me this sure whatever look and continues. "Look Sakura I mean you might be able to hide it from every one else and Syaoran-kun himself. But I am a powerful magician I can read the destiny of others. That's my power and even though you've lost your memory and there's some kind of block from me reading all of yours, I still get pieces of the puzzle. Weather or not you or Syaoran want to edmit it your destined to be together. Because of the block I consulted the stars to be sure. I am 100% sure in my prediction."  
  
I pale.   
  
*Flash back*  
  
"My mother and I can create thing and command the basic forces of nature. Fuutie can read minds, Shiefa can command the Earth to grow anything, Fanran has the power to heal, and Femei can sense things. She has one of the most powerful magic's and the most difficult to deal with."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"She can tell when a person is going to be born, die, or when a couple is meant to be together. Her magic is strong and she is never ever wrong." Syaoran whispered.  
  
* End of Flash Back*  
  
"Please tell me your wrong!" I beg.  
  
"I'm sorry I won't lie to you Sakura. I don't have the slightest doubt that I'm wrong. I will tell you one thing not all couples are decreed by the stars. Only true soul mates the Gods have willed together."  
  
"I'm cursed! I'm cursed!" I mumble with the dawn of relization that I am in love with the enemy!  
  
"No Sakura! Your blessed! What Syaoran-kun and you have Sakura-chan is a blessing! A blessing from the Gods." Femei cries.  
  
I look up at her with tears in my eyes. "Soul mates do not always come together and live happily ever after do they?"  
  
Femei sighs. "Yes that is true. Sometimes upon finding each other and finally being made whole is too much for either to deal with. Certain circumstances lead to the couple's destruction. They live out the remainder of their lives apart, never whole again. Always trying to fill the void in their heart that can not be filled. Neither one will ever be completely happy again."  
  
I swallow the lump in my throat. "I do love him don't I?" I quiver.  
  
"Yes, Sakura Blossom you do. He is not your first love I sense that, but he will be your last. You will never fall in love with another person again. At least not romantically." Femei promised.  
  
"Then I am doomed for all time!" I spat.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
It's been two hours since Femei left me to retire for the night. I can not explain to you in words what it like to know you will never be completely happy again all because some stars decide to play a huge cosmic joke on you. Knowing what I know now changes nothing! I will complete my mission no matter what!  
  
But that gives my soul no comfort. I begin to cry in deep agony and self-pity.   
  
It's an hour later when I finally can subside my tears. "If I will never love or be complete again then I will take advantage of the situation now. I will enjoy bliss for at least one moment in time." And with that thought I drifted into a restless sleep. A sleep of no comfort of what tomorrow would bring.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
AN. Wow deep! I'm sorry it took me so long to type out this chapter. I'm writing this story and skipping parts and chapters in it also writing a sequel to the Emotion card, which to those of you who read it, I am halfway done with that story. "The Reality Card" will soon be a reality. But thank you for your patience. I hope my spelling and grammar where better this time. Thank you again to all who reviewed my story! I hope you like the story so far. Well let me quite chatting and start typing the 4th chapter: One Night for Love. I promise it's going to be pure S+S mush!   



	4. A Night of Love

Emerald Deception   
Chapter 4: One Night for Love  
By: Moonlightbaby58  
E-mail: moonlightbaby58@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: All rights go respectfully to Clamp  
AN: I am very sorry that I could not post up the 3rd chapter as planned today, our server is down. I don't know when it's going to be fixed but I guess it already is if you're reading this story. Well oh well if I finish this chapter before our server is fixed you get two new chapters! Now that Sakura and Shoran will spend two weeks alone! This should be interesting huh? Well here we go!  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
I wake up to wish the Li sisters well in their up coming Season. They would travel far to seek out their husbands. Leran was going to escort them and set their engagements to whom ever each girl decided upon. Each girl was excited as well as scared as to who their future husband would be.  
  
Two whole weeks alone with Syaoran though! Two whole weeks. I liked it better when Syaoran and I were alone. When his family was around he was so formal around me, but when we were alone. Oh when we were alone how wonderful he became.   
  
"Yes I'm in love with the very man I am deceiving. I'm in love with my enemy, but I shall never be happy or in love again so I will push aside my mission for these next two weeks and steal my own little bit of happiness." I say to the mirror image of me. I get up from the vanity and leave the room.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Bye! Take care! Good Luck!" Sakura waved goodbye to Femei and the other girls as they drove out of sight.  
  
"Do you think they'll all find future husbands?" Sakura turned around and asked Syaoran.   
  
"Yes, my sisters are of the Royal family. They'll have every eligible bachelor after their hand." Syaoran replied.  
  
"I didn't think about that!" Sakura thought out loud. They both looked at the rising sun in the east. Sakura leaned her head on Syaoran's shoulder. They watched as God painted the Earth in reds, oranges, and yellows.  
  
They sat in silence watching the sunrise. Their relationship was hardly based on words. Most of the time they just sat in comfortable silence, just happy to share the other's company. When Syaoran did break the silence his tone was soft, low, and serious. "Ying Fa."  
  
"Yes my lone wolf."  
  
"What would you say if I asked if I could kiss you?" With those words Sakura looked up at him. She studied his face. Sakura remained emotionless on the outside.   
  
"I would say nothing, I would do this…" Sakura then leaned even more forward and kissed Syaoran. Sakura shrived once their lips meet. Syaoran was taken a little back at Sakura's boldness but the shock quickly faded and he deepened the kiss. He couldn't get enough of her and neither could Sakura of him.  
  
The kiss ended with reluctance from both of them. They just smiled at each other. "It's going to be such a short two weeks with you around." Syaoran chuckled.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
For the most part Syaoran was right. Soon a week and a half had passed by and neither one had noticed it. The days were spent together and nights parted with sweet good-byes and butterfly kisses. They went swimming, hiking, bike riding, having a wonderful time and fallen even deeper in love. Today was different then the normal day. It was raining outside and they had to keep them selves amused other wise.  
  
"Any idea's?" Syaoran sighed deeply with boredom as the watched the rain continue to pour from outside.   
  
Sakura seemed to ponder as she snuggled closer to Syaoran. She knew she loved him, and somehow he had come to mean more then her mission. But she still felt committed to her mission. She owed Syaoran nothing. They were wonderful companions who understood each other and that was all there was to their relationship. Sakura smiled at that first day they had meet. The walk in the garden, dancing in the ballroom, cooking and eating yummy deserts and the pillow fight. Suddenly Sakura came up with an idea.  
  
"Hey Syaoran! I've got an idea!"  
  
Shoran looked down at her. "And what is this idea of you're my beloved Ying Fa?"  
  
"Do you remember that pillow fight that we never got to finish?"  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran replied catching her drift.  
  
They looked at each other with wickedly. Sakura made a mad dash for her room. With Syaoran quickly following her.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Syaoran!" Giggle. "Stop." More giggling.  
  
Syaoran was trying to tickle Sakura into surrender to him. "Do you give up?"  
  
"Never!" Squirming even more and more giggling.  
  
Syaoran continued to tickle her merciless. "All right I give up! I surrender!" Sakura finally giggled. Syaoran stopped tickling her.   
  
"Now that I've won the pillow fight what shall we do now?" Syaoran bragged.  
  
"Lets just sit down and watch a movie in peace." Sakura suggested.  
  
"Good idea!" Syaoran sighed as he plopped down on the bed beside her. "Man nothing wears you out quicker then a three hour pillow fight!"  
  
"You're telling me!" Sakura huffed. She got up from the bed and popped in a tape. Then returned to her original spot.  
  
"What are we watching?"   
  
"Where the Heart Is!"  
  
"Oh man, a chick flick!" Syaoran whined.  
  
"Get over it! It's my favorite movie!"   
  
"So very harsh!" Syaoran replied with a wicked little boy grin. He moved closer to her and plopped his head in her lap. Sakura looked down on him fondly. She began to run her fingers through his hair as they watched the movie.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
When the movie was finished she looked down on the sleeping Syaoran. He looked no longer looked like the young man but just a little boy. Sakura didn't have the heart to wake him. She thought about what she was going to do then. She knew all to well she couldn't carry him to his bed. She then thought of an idea. She gently moved Syaoran's head off her lap. She tucked him in the bed. She stole one last glance of Syaoran. She leaned down and kissed him on the forehead.  
  
She turned off the T.V. and lights and walked to Syaoran's bedroom. It was then she  
realized that she didn't grab something to change into for the night. She didn't want to  
go back to her room and disturb Syaoran so she decided just to use one of Syaoran's long  
shirts. It smelled just like him. Sakura snuggled into the sheets that smelled rich with   
Syaoran. She fell asleep with peaceful thoughts of him.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Syaoran woke up in the middle of the night. Half drunk with the lack of sleep. He didn't   
know why he wa sin the guest room. He stubbled in the dark to his room. He collapsed on the bed and landed on the sleeping figure. This caused both him and Sakura to scream. "Sakura what are you doing here?" He fianally woke up fully to his surrondings and his memory.  
  
Sakura's heart finally stopped pounding in her chest. She answerd Syaoran. "You fell asleep in my room. I didn't want to wake you so I just let you stay asleep in my bed and I came here. Your not mad at me are you?"  
  
"No! Not at all my Ying Fa" Syaoran smiled as he moved a stray hair from her face. Their eyes locked like so many times beofore the emotion hidden in them was released. Syaoran leaned down and kissed Sakura. It was a tender kiss. Soft and filled with love. Sakura brought Syaoran closer to her deepening the kiss. Filling it with all the passion she had inside of her. She wanted him to feel the void in her heart that only he could fill.  
  
Syaoran kissed her back with equal passion. Needing her to make him complete as only she could do. He wanted her with every fiber in his body. It scared him and he broke the kiss. Both were gasping for breath. "Sakura this isn't right!" Syaoran warned.  
  
Sakura just looked at him and didn't say anything. She only leaned closer and kissed him slightly. "For once Syaoran Li surrendor to me. Surrendor everything to me my lone wolf."  
Sakura begged. It was all the encouragement the young prince needed. He kissed her "God how I want you!" He whisperd huskily and then and laid her back gently on to the bed.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
AN: Well I'm done! Chapter 5 will be out soon! The next chapter to Emerlad Deception is called "A Confession" It will be this chapter you will find out what happend with the Fire Card, Sakura will confess her deception, and the preperation for a great ball! Stay tuned. 


	5. A Confession

Emerald Deception   
Chapter 5: A confession  
By: Moonlightbaby58  
E-mail: moonlightbaby58@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: All rights and reserves go respectfully to Clamp  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Three days have passed since Syaoran and I… (blush). We didn't let things get weird between us. In reality it brought us closer. For just one moment in time Syaoran had belonged to her. Even though he still never told her that he loved her, she knew. But being of the femeal species, she wanted so deperatly to hear him say it. To know that he cared was differnt from knowing that he knew he cared. Femei and the other girls are coming home today. And how I long to talk to Femei. My dear friend. The moment I surrendered to Syaoran I decided my mission is no longer important. The Clow cards could never fill the void in my heart if I ever left this place. The Li family has become my family. And if Syaoran and I are married then I will full fill my mission to Yue and Clow Reed because I would still have possession of the Clow cards and could protect them.  
  
There is one dark shadow that follows me though! I must confess my deception not only to my beloved lone wolf, but to his wonderful family as well. Femei has been my dear friend and confidant. I know I can trust her and she will judge me fairly. I shall tell her first and as soon as she gets back. I am kinda scared. But I have faced death its self before… I am the Clow mistress! Nothing stands in my way!  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"I'm so glade to be home! Even though I am away from my future husband! He's such a dear! Who would have thought that in two weeks, you could fall so deeply in love. Oh Sakura he's so wonderful!" Femei sighed as she sat on Sakura's bed telling her all about the two weeks at the Season and meeting her love. Sakura just looked at her and smiled.  
  
"I'm very happy for you! I can't wait to meet him!"   
  
"I missed these little talks of ours so much. Even though I have there older sisters, I've always wanted a little sister! I couldn't have asked for a better little sister then you!" Femei bubbled.  
  
Sakura was touched very dearly. It tore her heart apart to know she had lied to these people. These people who had been nothing but kind and caring to her. "I've always wanted a sister! But all I ever had was an older brother." Sakura confessed.  
  
"You got your memory back! That's so wonderful Sakura! you must tell me all that you remeber" Femei beamed.  
  
"I never lost my memory Femei."  
  
Femei looked at her confused. "What are you saying Sakura?" Femei asked her eyes filled with a mixture of pain and confussion.  
  
Please don't ask questions! I will tell you all. I will explain everything just give me time." Sakura paused and looked at Femei. She then went to her pillow and pulled from under it a purple bundle. She held it out to Femei. "Take this and open it." Femei did as she asked and gasped when she saw what was wrapped inside.  
  
"These look just like the…"   
  
"Clow cards!" Sakura finished.  
  
"How do you know that? How do you know about the Clow cards?" Femei gasped.  
  
"I am the Clow mistress. Hand chosen by Clow Reed! I passed Yue's judgement and the right to be considered the Clow mistress. This is the key if you still don't believe me. Though I wouldn't blame you." Sakura added remorsefully. Femei looked at her in awe and pain as well.  
  
"You're here for the Clow cards!" Femei whispered.  
  
"I was sent by the guardian of the seal, Keroberus! I was to come here to Hong Kong, take back the cards, escape, and turn them into Sakura cards."  
  
"So these pink cards were once Clow cards and that's why there the missing cards because you have the power of the mistress to make them your own!" Femei exclaimed putting the pieces of the puzzle together.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But why Sakura? Why the lies… and deceit? Why didn't you just come here and plea your case?" Femei sobbed.   
  
Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat. "For many reasons. One being I thought you would not give me back the cards, Pride that the cards had been stolen from me and I had to prove I could get them back. But the main reason would have to be the Fire card. Of all of the Clow cards THAT card I truly have the right to call it my own! No one can lay the claim on that card but me!" Sakura was harsh and firm. Femei saw a great pain in her eyes as she mentioned the Fire card.  
  
Femei shook her head. "I don't understand Sakura!"  
  
"To capture that card I paid a price to high to have it stolen from me!"  
  
"And what was that?" Femei spat. She was angered that her dear friend had lied to her the moment she laid eyed on her and just because she was the Clow mistress she thought it gave her the right to lie and plan to steal form her family. But Femei was a fair person she would let Sakura finish pleading her case and then she would make her judgement.  
  
Sakura's eyes began to tear as she moved to the window seat of her room sat down. She didn't look at Femei. She stared blankly outside as she wove her tale. A story and a moment in time she wished she could erase forever.  
  
"The piece I paid was the life of my father and the love of my only sibling. The only family I had left. The love of my beloved oni-chan.   
  
It happened a little over a year ago on a cold winter's day. Christmas day in fact. It was beautifully white. Snow blanketed the Earth with its splendor. It was nightfall and my older brother Torii and I were in the living room bickering about him calling me a little monster. My father was in the kitchen pulling brownies out of the oven. It was in the middle of are argument that we heard my father gasp in terror. I had been to busy fighting with Torii I didn't sense the Clow card.  
  
After hearing my father's scream I sensed it. I ran to the kitchen calling out my wand. It was then I saw the fire and… and the firey card was about to throw a fire arrow at my father. I tried to save him I really did! I sent the water card after it. But it was to late… my father was hit by the blast! I sealed the fire card. My brother saw the whole thing. We both rushed to our father only to find him barely alive.   
  
My father fought to live he really did! But to much of his body had been burned! He died just a few hours later at the hospital. Torii and I were there just as he passed on. My brother took it hard. Real hard. You see my mother died giving birth to me… Torii… he made me explain what had happened at the house. I did. He… he… then called me a murder! He said first I killed our mother… then… then I killed our father. He said he never wanted to see me ever again. That he didn't want a murdering sister who could come… come in the middle of the night… and kill him!" Sakura was shaking with sobs. Her face buried in her hands.   
  
Femei had tears of her own in her eyes. She knew Sakura was telling the truth. The anguish in her eyes in her voice was no act. It was genuine pain and sorrow. She rushed to beloved friend and embraced her.  
  
"Oh no Sakura! You mustn't believe him! He was angry and hurt and to blind by grief when he said all of those things to you. Oh he couldn't have meant it."   
  
"He did! Oh Kamii Sami he did! The hate in his eyes as he accused me was real, oh so very real." Sakura began to cry even more.   
  
"Oh Sakura I'm so sorry."   
  
"Oh Femei I'm so sorry! I truly am! I should have come clean sooner it's just that… that you and your family became the only family to me. And I have never had sisters and a mother, and then I… I fell in love with Syaoran. And I don't know how I am going to tell him! What a horrible person I really am."  
  
"Sakura you're not a horrible person. You're just so kind and sweet. The story and intentions of how you came into our lives may be false, but your love and emotions are true. I won't lie to you, I was a little angry at first when I found out you lied to us like that! But how can I judge you illy knowing had I been in your shoes I would, have done the same thing. The others will understand just as I have."  
  
"You really think so? Even Syaoran?"   
  
"Especially Syaoran! Because he loves you."  
  
"Oh Femei I knew I could trust you and you would understand!" Sakura cried as she embraced her.  
  
Femei got up and began pacing around. "I got it! You will tell Syaoran after the ball! Then Li can marry you on the same day we all get married."  
  
"All of the Li children married in one day." How cute Sakura agreed.  
  
Femei giggled as she looked up at Sakura. "Here I thought that my powers didn't work all that well on you because of your amnesia but I think I just figured it out! You used Shield to block my powers!"  
  
Sakura nodded her head. "Here I'll call off Shield and you may use all of your powers." Sakura did.  
  
Femei sensed trouble ahead for her friend, a long happy life though and… Femei paled. "Sakura we need to talk!"  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
AN: Cliffhanger I know. But it keeps the story interesting. I only have one more chapter to write! "The Ball" As weird as it sounds I already finished the last two chapters after chapter 6. So once six comes out I only have to touch up on 7 (The Escape) and 8 (Confessions of the Heart) and then my story will be done! Thank God! Sorry it took so long to get 4 and 5 out. I've just been busy. Preparing for a new puppy, Band camp, school shopping, and dying, and fixing up my hair for school so it's nice n' pretty in three weeks when school starts up again! Thank you all for your wonderful reviews other then my horrible spelling and grammar they have been nothing but praises. I hope you are enjoying my story so far.  
Moonlightbaby,   



	6. The Ball

Emerald Deception   
Chapter 6: The Ball  
By: Moonlightbaby58  
e-mail: moonlightbaby58@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: All rights and reserves go respectfully go to Clamp.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
As I come out from the shower wrapped in my robe. I have Create make a connection to Kero and Madison. "Hello Kero, Madison."  
  
"Sakura! It's great to hear form you. You seem different. I can't quiet put my finger on it!" Madison greeted.  
  
"How's you mission going?" Kero asked.  
  
"That's what I contacted you about. I'm done playing this game on the Li family! They have done nothing but be extremely nice to me. I can not complete my mission as planned." I reply coldly.   
  
"WHAT?!?" Madison and Kero gasp.  
  
"Sakura you're the Clow mistress you HAVE to complete your mission." Kero yells.  
  
"So I am, and I shall complete my mission, just not as planned." I reply.  
  
Kero lets out a long sigh. "Just how do you plan to do that?"  
  
"I will tell Syaoran the truth. He'll understand!" I cry. Betraying more emotion then I meant to.  
  
"So this is what this is all about." Madison nodded her head knowingly. "Watch your self Sakura because it's obvious that you haven't been, if you've fallen in love with the enemy."  
  
I pale and Kero goes berserk! "WHAT!? You're in WHAT with the Chinese BRAT!?"  
  
The room starts to spin I gulp down the lump in my throat. "You know Kero, I would deny my own feelings to keep the world full of love and hope but the situation suddenly got a little complicated."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kero shrieks   
  
"Bye, Kero take care. Madison you to." I say ignoring Kero and cutting of the connection. I have a horrible headache. Why did the ball have to be tonight? I sigh It's my own fault I knew for two weeks what I was going to do tonight yet I did not warn Kero till tonight. Now I must deal with the consequences.  
  
I open the purse on my vanity table and stuff my cards into it. I then pull my dress off the hanger and slip into it. Leran and her daughters come in just as soon as I am done. Each looking lovely for the evening. Leran was dressed in a lavender gown that had long sleeves but hung off her shoulders. Futtie wore a thin-strapped crisis crossed in the back blue evening gown. Her hair was laced with real sapphires.  
  
Sheifa was dressed in an orange silk dress that came to her knees. She looked sexy and elegant with her hair done in a tight bun with a single day lily to decorate it. Fanran was wearing a yellow many-layered silk gown. It clung to her loosely. The gown was quite becoming on her. Her hair was down in all its glory with a crown of miniature yellow roses on her head. She looked like a beautiful sun goddess. Femei was dressed in a Greek looking dress with a low-neck line. She wore only a crown made of white gold and emeralds.  
  
All of the girls had fine jewelry adorning their necks, fingers, and wrists.  
  
Leran came to me. "Sit over there." I did as she commanded. She looked at me awhile and then began brushing my long auburn hair. She worked it into a French braid on top of my head as it wove along. As she braided my hair she laced it with pearls and Sakura blossoms.  
  
"Oh mother! She looks wonderful!" Femei exclaimed.  
  
"She's not ready yet. Femei darling I want you to do her make-up. While I go and get something. Leran's skits rustled as she walked out of the room. She was gone quiet a while because Femei was finished when she got back.  
  
She held a navy blue box when she got back. "Sakura, I want to thank you for teaching my Syaoran how to be a person. He was always so cold and serious, even around us, but you taught him to play and be the child he still is. Now I won't have you protesting about how you won't accept my gift." She warned as she opened the box. Inside were soft white pearls. I didn't know what to say as she put the necklace on me.  
  
"Thank you." I finally choked out. I had a matching bracelet and earrings to go with it. I have NEVER felt so beautiful before. I looked in the mirror. My dress was pink and came to the floor. It had a deep open back and gathered in the front. The pearls and Cherry blossoms gave it a wonderful touch. I felt like a princess.  
  
"Come ladies we have a ball to attend to." With that I grabbed my matching purse and followed the Li females to my doom.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
Femei and I were talking to her fiancée. He seemed to be a nice guy. I was kind of bored. Femei and Josh seemed to caught up in each other to notice me. I felt like the third person.  
  
"May I have the honor of a dance Ying Fa?" Syaoran asked with a wicked grin and a bow.  
  
"Only if you get up!" I giggle. He does as I ask and takes my hand and leads me to the dance floor. I still wasn't great at waltzing but I learned somewhat from Syaoran. I was lost in his arms as he spun and dipped me all along.  
  
A slow dance started. If possible Syaoran brought me closer to him. I rested my head on his shoulder. "You look wonderful my Ying Fa!"  
  
"Thank you! You don't look half bad yourself."  
  
"Sakura, I'm glade you came to our lives." Syaoran smiled.  
  
My heart clenched in my chest. My love I am truly sorry for all I have done to you. I scream in my head as I snuggle closer to him.  
  
"Do you remember that day you and I first meet. We were in the garden and you asked me what I said."  
  
"Yes." I whisper not looking at him.   
  
"Well I lied when I said I say nothing."  
  
"Then what do you say?" I ask looking at him losing my self in his eyes.  
  
"I said I thought you were problay a journalist wanting the inside story on the Li family. But I know I was wrong. I am sorry Ying Fa, it was wrong of me to judge you like that."  
  
My eyes get all big and teary. What I have done is even worse then that. I cry to my self. The song ended we walked off the dance floor. "Syaoran I have to talk to you. It's important. Can we go some where quiet?"  
  
"Sure Sakura. Well go into the gardens." Syaoran led the way. They stopped by the roses. Syaoran leaned down and kissed her passionately. Sakura hungrily accepted the kiss. She needed to feel his desire for her it was the only way she thought that she'd be able to tell him.  
  
As always they tore apart reluctantly. "I'm sorry! I've got to quiet kissing you on impulse."  
  
"Actually I rather like it."  
  
"Well if that's the case…"  
  
"Syaoran! There you are I've been looking all over for you!" A voice squealed. Syaoran went deathly pale.  
  
A girl about their age popped up and clung to Syaoran's arm. She had dark blue hair half up in two buns and half down tied with red ribbion. She wore a short sexy red dress. Sakura thought her to be quiet pretty! "Melin! What are you doing here?!" Syaoran asked horrified.  
  
"Silly! Your mom invited my family and me. You should have known I was going to be here! I am your fiancée am I not?" The girl giggled.  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" I screamed.  
  
Syaoran shifted uncomfortably. "That's right I'm his fiancée! Who are you?" Melin bubbled.  
  
"No one of importance!" I mutter through clenched teeth. "I wish you both a happy marriage." I turned on my heels and ran. I hear Syaoran calling for me to come back but I quickly dash away so that he won't see my tears.   
  
I run for a very long time. I ended up at the lake in the garden. I fall in front of it. "What a fool I was! Thinking I had found the one I would spend the rest of my life with. I almost gave up everything for him. A fiancée! Did I really mean nothing to him that he would do this to me." I sob into my hands.   
  
"Oh my Syaoran!" The moon shimmers down on me. The moon always reminds me of Yue. I am the Clow mistress. I have a duty to full fill. Keroberus sent me on a very important mission I will complete it!  
  
That night I had confessed my deceit to Femei she told me where the cards were hidden. If you went into the kitchen there was a stairway there. The stairway led to a crypt and that's where the cards where hidden.  
  
I dry the tears from my eyes. Syaoran had brought back the warm-hearted child that I was, but the cold heartless Clow mistress was back. Along with all my hatred for the Li clan and my relentless to succeed in my mission.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
AN: Now everyone should be happy the rest of the story is typed out all I have to do is touch up on it. Fix a few grammar mistakes and a few things here an there and I am done! It's only 8:44 right now. I hope to be finished with this story TONIGHT! Well on with the show Chapter 7.   



	7. The Escape

]]Emerald Deception  
Chapter 7: The Escape  
By: Moonlightbaby  
e-mail: moonlightbaby58@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: All rights and reserves go repectfully to Clamp  
AN: Well here's chapter 7 for you. I'm sorry bout' them cliffhangers. But on with the show!  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Lock Card unlock the vault securing the Clow Cards!" Sakura commanded. The lock did her bidding. The lock was broken. Sakura gingerly picked up the cards and held them to her chest as if to mend her broken heart. She grabbed the Clow book and placed all of her cards but one. The fly. She placed the rest of them in her bag and turned to walk out of the crypt.   
  
"Sakura!" Sakura gasped as she looked at Syaoran.  
  
"Syaoran!"  
  
His face was twisted in pain. "I didn't want to believe it! You Ying Fa, deceive me like this?" There was a sharp harshness in his voice.  
  
"I do what I have to do!" Sakura replied softly.  
  
"Do you?" Syaoran snarled.  
  
Sakura sighed. "These cards caused me to lose my father! When my brother found out about my father's death and about my hobby and it was because of that hobby our father died, he… he… doesn't want anything to do with me. I have no one Syaoran! My mother died soon after I was born. I live in my father's house alone! All alone! What would you know of that? You have four loving sisters, and a mother who loves you dearly! These cards are all I have! They are my life! There all I have left!"  
  
"Please! More of your lies Sakura! Oh that's not your name! Silly me" Syaoran spat.  
  
"Actually your wrong it is!"   
  
Syaoran just snorted in reply.  
  
Sakura's body raged with fury. "If you try to fight me in a battle for the Clow cards you WILL lose! So I suggest you just hurry on back to your FIANCCE!"   
  
Syaoran paled he didn't like the reminding of how her face looked when she had learned Melin was to be his future wife.  
  
Sakura continued on. "Yes I have deceived you and your family but do not be so quick to judge when you have done the same to me!" Sakura's face was wet with tears..  
  
Syoran called out his sword and began a battle position. But it was then he remembered all their wonderful times together and despite the fact that Sakura deceived him he still loved her and didn't have the will nor the desire to hurt her. He threw down the sword in front of Sakura.  
  
"Take the cards and go!"   
  
Sakura gulped at the lump in her throat. She hugged her stomach for strength. "I hope I never see you again Syaoran Li!" Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura call out the fly card and disappear. Out of his life forever.   
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Sakura's gone! Tell me Syaoran Li you did not let that girl leave this house!" Femei screamed as she entered Syaorans bedroom where he and the rest of the Li children were all sitting.  
  
"Sakura was not the girl we thought she was. She deceived us all." Syaoran hissed.  
  
"You DID! You left her walk out of this house! You fool!" Femei spat.  
  
"Syaoran did what he had to do. He cared for Sakura just as much as you did! He let her leave with the Clow cards because he couldn't find it in his heart to stop her. I know this is hard for you to understand Femei but the Sakura we knew doesn't exisist." Fuutie calmly said.  
  
"She does to! I knew of her deception weeks ago." Femei cursed.  
  
Everyone's eyes turned to her. "You WHAT!" Syaoran growled.  
  
Femei lifted her head in defiance. "You heard Syaoran. She came to me because as you all well know we were quite close."  
  
"You disgrace your family by not telling us you knew of her deceit." Syaoran flung back.  
  
"There was no need for me to tell you! Sakura planned on telling you and the family. She only came to me for aid and because the guilt was eating away at her. She truly did love you Syaoran and she planned on telling you this very night! When she told me her sad tale about the Clow cards I couldn't shame her or judge her for what she had planned to do, when if placed in her shoes I would have done the same." Femei exclaimed.   
  
"This could have been avoided the Clow cards could still be ours and our family would not have this scandal on our name if you had but spoken up about what you knew! Syaoran is right you have disgraced us all!" Shiefa shouted at Femei.  
  
"Don't blame me dear sisters nor little brother! The blame for this shame on our name is all on our Syaoran! For just as Sakura deceived him, he deceived her! If not more then she! He also has brought disgrace to her. Though she herself would not call it that!" Femei said in Sakura's defense.  
  
"How dare you claim such a thing on me!" Syaoran yelled.  
  
"Oh, but I do little brother! You did not tell Sakura of your fiancée! I have no doubt in my mind that is why she left! And the only reason she took the Clow cards with her is because she is the rightful Clow mistress!" Femei replied.  
  
"But that's impossible! Syaoran's destined to be the Clow master! You said so your self." Fanran pointed out.  
  
"Yes that is true! I've also said from the moment I laid eyes on Sakura that her and Syaoran were destined for each other! Syaoran will one day become the Clow master. As for Sakura she captured the cards at the expense of her father being killed by the Fire card and her brother disowning her because he placed the blame of their fathers death on her. She was left alone in this world with only those cards. She proved to me that she was indeed the Clow mistress. Her powers are strong. She already had converted some of the cards to her own and she needs no longer the sealing wand to call upon them."  
  
"Those cards are ours! We are the direct desdents or Clow Reed" Syaoran screamed.  
  
"No, only you in the future can lay claim to them. We stole those cards from the mistress." Fuutie agreed.  
  
"You turn your back against your family, your people, your very CLAN!" Syaoran accused in rage.  
  
"I think we were to harsh on Sakura. It's a shame we'll never see her again. For I shall miss her." Fanran cried softly hardly above a whisper but everyone in the room heard it.  
  
"I can not believe it! You to now Fanran! That woman came in here lied, cheated, and stole from us!" Syaoran shrieked. Femei ignored his complaints and sneered. The look on her face was held with total satisfaction.  
  
"Oh and one more thing little brother! You're just going to LOVE this little bit of information. You know very well how accurate my powers are. And I tell you this! You have humiliated your beloved Ying Fa more then she ever could to you. Sakura not only took with her the Clow cards, but the future hair to Li thrown with her as well."  
  
The room suddenly became very quiet until Fuutie broke the silence.  
  
"Syaoran Li you DIDN'T!!!!! Syaoran did not face her only Femei.   
  
"She bears my child?" He asked.  
  
"Yes. They shall be born in the middle of winter.  
  
"THEY?" The other three sisters asked.  
  
"Syaoran is a soon to be father of twins a boy and a girl." Femei replied in a matter of fact tone.  
  
"Syaoran no wonder the girl left! Her original mission was to take back what was hers, then she falls in love with you, you bed the girl, she carries your children, she is burdened with her deceit and the night she plans to come clean she finds out you have a fiancée! My God! Syaoran what in the hell have you done? That poor girl!" Shiefa cried. Now also taking Sakura's side.  
  
"Syaoran that is the mother of your children! The woman you LOVE! And you treated her like dirt! I don't blame her at all for leaving! Femei is right the shame she has brought to your name is nothing compared to the shame you have bestowed on her when her belly will swell with your children! Do you know what others will BRAND her?" Fuutie asked in rage.  
  
"Syaoran! I know now that you love the girl. You would not have taken her in lust. You have more self-control then that. At least I hope you do, I'm not sure if I know you at this moment. But I know you loved her because you let the girl leave with the Clow cards. I don't deny the fact that she has betrayed you, but the girls are right you have betrayed her as well. You not owe it to yourself and Sakura but to your unborn children to try and forgive her and work things out." Fanran said gently. Other then Femei she was the only sister calm at the moment. She was always an understanding and compassionate person. That's what made Fanran so lovable.  
  
"All I have to say is the honorable thing to do is break off the engagement with Melin, find Sakura, and some how BEG the girl to take you back, and marry her!" Femei sighed.  
  
"What will mother say?" Fuutie asked as she shook her head.  
  
Syaoran's head hung in shame. "She'll never forgive me! I swear I didn't know! It was just one night! One night! Neither one of us could stop it. I swear I just wanted her to see how much I needed her, wanted her, and... and loved her. She became a piece of me and she made me whole. I didn't know! I would have NEVER let her leave if I had known" Syaoran mumbled.  
  
Femei sighed and began to talk to Syaoran. "We all have a fate and destiny Syaoran! We do not judge you or Sakura badly. You did what two people in love do. What we do judge you for is your actions. And it wasn't because of the children did Sakura decide to tell you of her deception, I told her after she had made her confession to me. She loves you dearly Syaoran she will forgive you. It is written in the stars that you are destined to be together. Your Ying Fa shall forgive you and your son will be a great leader to his people. You must believe in that little brother and face your destiny."   
  
"The time to rush after your Ying Fa has not come. She needs time to cool off and your engagement to Melin needs to be terminated before Sakura will even consider taking you back. You must be true to your heart Syaoran. The pain you feel, you need to feel. As does Sakura with her own grief, this incident will only make your love stronger."  
  
"When can I go to her?" Syaoran asked grief stricken.  
  
"Not for a while dear brother. The stars say four months time will pass. The breaking of your engagement to Melin is going to take a while. I think." Femei considered.  
  
"What do I do next?"  
  
"We tell mother." Femei replied. Everyone looked at her. They all knew it was not going to be easy to tell their mother this. Not when she felt even more deceived then Syaoran did on the matter.  
  
"I shall go then." Syaoran said as he got up to walk out of the room.  
  
"Wait little brother your going to need me!" Femei called out as she got up with him. The three older girls followed them. They would quietly listen to the conversation outside the room's doors.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
I fly all the way home. My heart heavy and sore. I know Kero should be able by now to sense my aura. They greet me at the door as I step off fly and place it in the book. Kero yelps for joy. "You did it! Oh Sakura THAT'S not funny making me think that you actually fell in love with the gaki Prince of the Li's! You really had me going!"  
  
"It wasn't an act I found out he had a fiancee! I was a fool I know! I've just flown all night to get here. It's dawn! I'm tired and I heard preagnant woman need their sleep."  
  
Madison gasps. "Sakura?"  
  
"That's not funny! Sakura PLEASE tell me your joking!" Kero beggs as he droped the Clow book and cards.  
  
I snort and run into something. I look up and see Yue. "Yue!"  
  
"It's good to have you home mistress. Your children will be very powerful. They are growing rapidly and healthy." He greeted.  
  
"Are they?" I cry.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura! What have you done?" Kero paced.  
  
"I've stolen a the only piece of Syaoran I can call my own." I sigh as I walk into my house and up into my room and fall unto my bed.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
3 months later…  
  
Leran and her son sat across Melin and her parents. "I'm sure you are wondering why we have asked you hear today." Leran began with.  
  
"Not really. I mean Melin and Syaoran of marriageable age. I think it's a grand idea. When do you plan to set the wedding?" Melin's father asked.  
  
"There will be no wedding between Syaoran and Melin soon or ever." Leran gently said.  
  
"What?" Both of Melin's parents and she asked.  
  
Everyone just stared at each other in silence. Until Melin's father spoke up. "I don't find this joke at all funny!"   
  
"It's not a joke uncle. I can not take Melin for a wife any longer. I have shamed her, you and your wife, my family, and clan. I already have an heir to the thrown. He will be born in about a little over five months along with his sister. Femei has already told the Elders of the clan that Sakura and I are meant to be, it is the only way for the Li clan to receive the cards. They have broken the engagement. I am to marry Sakura Kiminto now." Syaoran expressed.  
  
"You have sired a child on that… that… WHORE!" Melin raged.  
  
Syaoran's eyes became sharp and cold like daggers. "I will not allow you to talk about the mother of my children that way Melin! And If I were you uncle I would take heed as to what your daughter says about her future queen!"   
  
"Melin hush! The elders have ruled. This Sakura girl shall be Syaoran's lady wife. Mark my words Leran this shall forever shame my daughter. And forever draw a bridge between us that we will NEVER cross again!" Melin's father and mother stormed out of the room. Melin got up to leave also.  
  
As she crossed the room she stopped by a table and picked up a vase and threw it towards Syaoran's head. Screaming. "I hate you Syaoran Li, and if Sakura has any sense she'll stay as far away from you as she can! I hope she deneys you, so you may know what I feel. The one you love the most deneying your love!" With tears streaming down her eyes and sobs through clenched teeth Melin ran out of the room.   
  
"Are you all right Syaoran?" Leran asked her son.  
  
"Yes I dodged the vase! I'm fine, and you my lady mother. How are you?"  
  
"Alive. Go Syaoran your plane leaves in three hours. Prepare to live Hong Kong in search of your beloved. Bring her back her for your wedding in six weeks."  
  
"Why is the wedding so far away? Sakura and I should be wed as soon as possible to lessen the scandal as much as possible."  
  
"Because I think that it is going to take you six weeks to beg Sakura to marry you."  
  
Syaoran hardly ever got mad at his mother. But at that moment he was furoius at her. For the past three months he had nothing but grief from everybody. His mother had not baggard him about his treatment or actions towards Sakura till now. And to hear those words from her stung and filled him with shame and anger.  
  
Leran saw the pain in her sons eyes. "I'm sorry Syaoran. I know these past few months have been hard on you. But it will take a miracle or a declaration from God himself to have her take you back. I'm not trying to tease or ridicule you Syaoran only give you facts. If in Sakura's place I would never want to see you again. My dear boy the trials you face ahead." Leran sighed as she took Syaoran in her arms.   
  
"Mother. I am so sorry! So very sorry for being such a burden to you!" Syaoran cried into her shoulder.  
  
"My son! You have never been a burden just my child. You will understand once your own daughter and son are born. You will understand." Leran soothed her son.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
AN: Well that ends this chapter! One more to go! I'm debating on weather or not to add an epiloge. I haven't decided I guess I'll see how the next chapter turns out! Well I hope you are enjoyed the story. Not really a cliffhanger ending. Well on to Chapter 8! 


	8. Confessions of the Heart

Emerald Deception   
Chapter 8: Confessions of the Heart   
By: Moonlightbaby  
E-mail: moonlightbaby58@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: All rights and Reserves go respectfully to Clamp  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
1 month later…  
4 months later since Sakura left Hong Kong…  
  
Another long horrible day to survive. Sakura had stopped living the moment Syaoran turned his back on her. Her belly swelled just slightly. She was already almost 5 months along and with twins but she could still hide the growing children within her with the help of the Illusion card. Sakura decided to keep the long hair that aided her in the deception of the Li family and her eyes had lost their brilliance with the loss of Syaoran. Thoughts of Syaoran filled her head as she walked to school. She truly hoped he was happy with Melin. She missed Femei and the other girls so much but she missed Syaoran the most.  
  
Sakura was fighting back the tears that threaten to spill from her eyes. She didn't she the person she bumped into. "I'm sorry." Sakura apologized as she looked up to see Syaoran. He had changed so much in just four months. His face was thin. His muscles rippled even more then before. His eyes were still the cold slice of amber stone that could glare any one down. He looked at her with fierce determination. He was cold and he freighted her.   
  
What if he has come to take the Clow cards? Sakura's body shook with fear. She had yet to finish converting the cards because of the children she harbored in her belly. Kero said they would be very powerful because they were absorbing much of her magical energy. And because of that she could only convert one card a week and sometimes it would take two weeks to gather the necessary energy to convert a card.  
  
Syaoran saw the look of fear in her eyes. The look of a doe trapped in the headlights of a car. Syaoran inwardly cursed himself for making her fear him so. "Hello Ying Fa" He greeted softly.  
  
A look of defiance came to her face. "I've converted all of the cards to Sakura cards you can't take them away from me." She shrieked.  
  
"I don't come here for the cards." Syaoran replied.  
  
Sakura was taken back by what he said. "Then why do you come?"   
  
"To see you and how well you're doing." Syaoran answered. It had taken him so long to find her. So very long. And once he did he did not have the courage to approach her! He the great Syaoran could not face his beloved Ying Fa!  
  
"I'm fine, thank you; and if you will excuse me I have to get to school before I am late."  
Sakura defied as she tried to walk past him but Syaoran grabbed her to him.  
  
"Your NOT going to school today Sakura!" Syaoran threatened.  
  
"I see you haven't changed a bit! Your still just a horrible bully and brute. Now if you don't mind I'd like to…" Sakura did not get to finish before Syaoran cut her off.  
  
"I will no longer stand for your defiance Ying Fa! No wife of mine shall behave so!" Syaoran growled.  
  
"I am not your WIFE! Melin…" Again Sakura was cut off by Syaorans growing impatience.   
  
"Melin and I are not married the engagement has been broken. You on the other hand shall take your place as my queen and lady wife. We shall enjoy a week here inviting any friends or family you might want to join but we shall be attending our wedding in Hong Kong in two weeks. There is no room for discussion on this!"   
  
"How DARE you! I am not some thing to order around…" Syaoran silenced her once again.  
  
"You my dear, are the mother of my children. The honor of THAT goes to my lady wife the future queen of the Li clan. You." Syaoran explained.  
  
"So Femei told you about that." Sakura spat.  
  
"Yes, she told me that and how I was a fool to let such a woman like you walk out of my life." Syaoran sighed.  
  
"You can not force me to go back nor marry you."   
  
"You are right my lovely Ying Fa but might I remind you that I am the father of the children that grow within you and the son is the rightful heir to the Li thrown. You can hide him for only so long. I will come for him."  
  
Sakura held her stomach as to protect her unborn child. "You wouldn't dare!" Sakura cried.  
  
"I'd give you till he was eight, half of his childhood then I would come for him to begin his training to be a leader.  
  
Sakura began to sob. "You can not! He is mine! They both are mine! Syaoran I am their mother!"  
  
"And I their father. I'm offering you everything! To be a queen, live a secured life, live in a palace with fine gowns and jewelry! Gods woman what else do you want?"  
  
"Nothing you can give!" Sakura hissed.  
  
"And what is THAT my dear?"  
  
"Your love! You've always said how you needed me or wanted me! But you have never said you loved me! So no you don't give me everything I've wanted when the one thing I want the most you have yet to give me! Do you really expect me to marry you just because for one night I wanted to own your heart and now I hold a piece of you. A piece of you that grows every day that belongs to me! I think not my lone wolf." Sakura sighed.  
  
Syaoran was in shock at what she had just said. "Do you really think you mean nothing to me! That I don't care for you or our children? That I have disgraced Melin's name by breaking off this engagement? Do you not think I am eaten up with the guilt that because your belly grows with my children, people will brand you…"  
  
"ENOUGH!" Sakura cried. "I get it Syaoran but you said you didn't want me! I've moved on with my life since I left China. I have a life here. I can't just get up and leave. I haven't even finished school yet!" When Syaoran didn't answer she continued. "You don't know how much that means to me! I want to get an education. I don't want to be another useless brainless house wife!"  
  
"But you wouldn't be useless I NEED you Sakura!"  
  
"That's not enough Syoaran!" Sakura whispered. Syaoran went to say something but didn't, he knew he was defeated. Sakura touched his cheek. "Goodbye Syaoran." With that she tore from him and began to walk to school. The tears fell from her eyes. It took all her will to walk away from Syaoran and it was killing her but this is for the best. Syaoran and her could never live together happily. They both had hurt each other way too much to be able to forgive the other completely. The tears were beginning to stream from her eyes steadily. "I must not look back!"   
  
Syaoran watched in anguish as the woman he loved walked away from him. As much as he tried to stop them his eyes began to blur with tears. Syaoran had never cried in his life! Not even when his father had died, but now as he lost the woman he loved forever they began to flow steadily. "NO! Sakura NO! I will not lose you again!" Syaoran yelled as ran up to catch up to her. He grabbed her shoulder and turned her to him locking her in a bear hug. "Please Sakura don't leave me again! I couldn't bear it! I love you! I love you! Please I'll do anything just don't leave me! I can't live without you! Oh Kami Sami Sakura please don't leave me!" Syaoran begged.  
  
Sakura looked up at Syaoran and saw the tears in his eyes and felt her own as they slid down her face. "Oh Syaoran." Sakura pleaded. Syaoran released her and only held her hand. He got on the ground one knee and pulled out a little black box. "Syaoran…" Sakura sobbed.  
  
"Sakura Kiminto, I never realized how I took advantage of your presence and love till you were gone. I… I father your children, then you find out I have had a fiancée. When you needed me to be understanding I was not. I truly love you though. So I offer you everything that is my own. I offer you my love, heart, soul, to be a wonderful father to our children and take care of you always. Please give me an opportunity to prove myself to you! Do me the honor of being my lady wife, queen, and mother to my children the future of the Li clan. Marry me Ying Fa!" Syaoran pleaded as he placed a ring on Sakura's hand.   
  
The ring was beautiful! Made of white gold it shape a cherry blossom, with a 2 carrot diamond in the middle. Sakura looked at Syaoran and fell down to him. "My beloved lone wolf. Yes, I'll marry you if you'll have me." They embraced tightly both afraid it was a dream and they would wake up from it. Both fearing to lose the other.  
  
For a long while they both were buried in each other sobbing tears of joy of finally being together. They clung to together needing the reassurance that the other was truly there and it wasn't a dream but a wonderful reality.   
  
"Not that I'm not grateful, but what made you change your mind?" Syaoran asked.  
  
"The fact that I can't imagine life without you nor you taking my son from me after eight years. Would you have really taken him from me?" Sakura asked. Syaoran sighed.  
  
"I couldn't see my self marrying any one else but if I did and I had a son then I would have let you live your life in peace." Syaoran confessed. Sakura only smiled at him.  
  
"Come let us go home. We have a weeding to plan for in how long you said?  
  
"Two weeks. But we leave for Hong Kong in a week."  
  
"Then I guess were going to need some boxes fast! I'm going to need to pack my things." Sakura giggled. She planted a butterfly kiss on Syaoran's lips, got up and helped him up.  
  
They both got up and headed towards Sakura's house. Arms locked as well as hearts for all time. They walked in the glory of the bright sun and the stars were happy because the young lovers were finally together. Their bond complete as well as their souls.  
  
888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
AN: Well I believe that concludes this chapter! I've decided to add an epilogue because this story has brought so many reviews and I feel as if I owe it to you all who have read this story in sections and have waited so patiently for me to finish. It's already midnight but I'll go ahead and finish the epilogue so first thing tomorrow I'll post this!   



	9. Epiloge

5Emerald Deception  
Epilogue   
By: Moonlightbaby  
E-mail: moonlightbaby58@hotmail.com  
Disclaimer: All rights and reserves go respectfully to Clamp  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
"Futtie! I'm not going to tell you again! I need to see Sakura! Step aside!"   
  
Fuutie shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Syaoran but it is bad luck to see your bride before the wedding ceremony.  
  
"Femei, how is the luck of Sakura's and mine marriage going to be."  
  
Femei chuckled. "It's going to be good regardless if he sees his bride now or later."   
  
"See! Now if you don't mind Fuutie get out of the way so that I may introduce this man here to my bride. He has waited a long time to see her! Now MOVE!" Syaoran growled. Futtie sighed and gave in. She stepped aside. Syaoran and the man entered.  
  
"Ying Fa!" Syaoran called to the empty room. From the other doorway Sakura's white gown rustled as she entered the room.   
  
"Syaoran-kun don't you know it's bad luck to see the bride before the weeding." She asked. "Who's that in the door way?" She asked to the tall figure in the back. She couldn't quiet make out his face in the shadows.  
  
"Have you really forgotten me already Kaijuu!" Came the timid voice from the door as he came form out of the shadows.  
  
Sakura gasped and brought her hands to her face. "Oniisan!"   
  
"How are you doing kiddio?" Torii blushed  
  
"What are you doing here?"   
  
"Your Gaki husband to be tracked me down. You see Sakura… I'm sorry. Oh God! You don't know how sorry I am! I didn't mean what I said that night dad died. It wasn't your fault he died or that mom died. And oh my God! Your pregnant!" Torii shouted. He had only been looking at her face studying her reaction. But he looked at her closely and saw her belly slightly swollen.  
  
Sakura giggled she walked up to her gaping brother and hugged him. There were tears in her eyes. "Yes oniisan! You're going to be an uncle of a baby boy and girl in less then three months."  
  
"TWO! You're having twins!"  
  
"Yes Syaoran and I are very happy about it!"  
  
"If I didn't know that Gaki loved you so much and that you loved him as well, I would KILL him for getting you pregnant before he married you." Torii mumbled. Syaoran only smiled.  
  
"Well take a number my four sisters and mother have my life threatened for Sakura's condition. And if I ever hurt her again I might as well sell my soul to the Devil because my ass will belong to them."  
  
Sakura chuckled. "I bet Sheifa told you that one!"  
  
Syaoran nodded his head. Sakura pulled away from her brother and walked to her husband to be. "Thank you Syaoran! I couldn't have asked for a better wedding present."  
  
"Well it broke my heart when you were so sad that no one would walk you down the aisle. We'll I couldn't bring you your father so I brought you the next best thing."  
  
"You are amazing! I bet you had to drag him in chains down here!"  
  
"Your right as usual Kaijuu! It took some persuasion from your hubby."  
  
"Well he's not my hubby yet." Sakura giggled.  
  
"I better go. I'll let you two talk. See you at the chapel." Syaoran smiled as he kissed his bride. He left.  
  
"Is he good to you?"  
  
"The best! I love him dearly."  
  
"That's nice. I finally found you sis only to give you away an hour later. The irony in THAT!"   
"I miss papa!" Sakura sighed.  
  
"I do to! And mother as well. I think she would be proud of you. You look just like her you know with your hair long. Just a lighter version.  
  
Sakura's eyes were glassy. "Do I really?"  
  
Torii nodded her head. "She loved you very much Sakura. When the doctors placed you in her arms. She knew she would never get to see you grow up. Before she died she asked me to take care of you always because she would live in you. I failed her."  
  
Sakura shook her head. "No oniichan! You haven't! I am who I am because of you! Mother found her soul mate in father, well had you and I not parted ways I probably would not have come to Hong Kong and found my Syaoran! He's the one I love the most."  
  
Torii smiled and a single tear escaped his eye. "I've really missed you Sakura!"  
  
"And I have missed you!" Sakura cried as she ran back into his arms.   
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
2 months, 3 weeks and 5 days later…  
  
"Sakura come on PUSH!" Syaoran encouraged his wife. Sweat beaded down her forehead.  
  
"I AM PUSHUNG!" She spat back. She screamed and fell back on the bed. Her son had already been born and she was still in labor with the second. She was fatigued to the breaking point.  
  
Syaoran wiped the sweat off her face with a towel and encouraged his wife on. "Come on Ying Fa, you can do this! Just one more push.  
  
Sakura shook her head. "I can't do it any more!" She sobbed with fatigue.  
  
"Yes you can! I know you can do this. Think of that little girl who wants to come into the world. That little girl who's waiting to be born; our little girl who we made out of love. Come on Sakura push. Just one more."  
  
Sakura got up and began to push. She screamed as she sought some unknown source of strength within her.  
  
"There it all over!" The doctor said as he spanked the baby's bottom. The nurses brought Sakura her children. Both boy and girl had a head full of auburn hair. And both were healthy and had not stopped crying till they were laid on the mother's breast. They quieted.   
  
"Welcome to the world little ones!" Syaoran smiled to his children. "We shall call her Ying Fa because she looks just like you Sakura. Other then she has my amber eyes."  
  
"And we shall call him Sayo, because he looks just like you only with my emerald eyes. Sakura sighed.  
  
"Sayo Li and Ying Fa Li. Perfect!" Syaoran said as he kissed his wife. "I love you my beloved Ying Fa!  
  
"And I love you! But if you EVER do THAT to me again I'll kill you myself." Sakura growled as she fell asleep. Her to new borns fast asleep in her arms as well.   
  
Syaoran chuckled despite Sakura's threat he couldn't help but want four more after these two. "Maybe in a few months I'll be able to talk her into it." He said out loud to himself.  
  
8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888  
  
AN: DONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Over 40 pages and I'm FINALLY done! Thank you to all of you who reviewed my story. Please let me know what you thought of the end. Well if you all don't mind I think it's time I get some sleep. I'm beat after all this typing and it's one in the mourning!  
Moonlightbaby,  
  
  



End file.
